Dear Robin
by lovingautumn
Summary: Wally wanted to write a letter to Batman's new partner who happened to be a kid just like him.
1. Dear Robin

_Dear Robin,_  
 _Hi, my name is Wally West. I'm 11 and you're the best superhero ever (even though you're kinda young)! I hope I get to meet you one day, you're so cool! I wanna be like you. Except not the part where you're with Batman cause he's kinda scary._

 _I wanna be with the Flash! Have you met him? He's super duper cool! He can run super fast and he's also a superhero._

 _Oh, I gotta go. Aunt Iris's calling me. I hope you'll get this letter! Uncle Barry says he'll send it. I don't know how because the Batcave is top secret but Uncle Barry can do anything!_

 _From, Wally West_

Wally West smiled, content with his letter. He couldn't wait until Robin gets his letter. Ever since the day he learned about Robin, he wanted to be just like him. All kids did. No one knew Robin's secret identity since it was top secret, but he was still considered really cool.

"Wally!" His aunt called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Wally ran into the kitchen.

Iris smiled at him. "What were you doing?"

"Uhm. Writing a letter to Robin. Wait-" Wally dashed back to the living room, grabbed the letter and ran back to the kitchen. "See?"

The reporter dried her hands on a towel and took the offered paper and read it. "Aww, this is sweet. I'm sure Robin would love the letter. Do you need an envelope?"

Wally grinned. "Yes, please!" Iris smiled at her nephew and took him to hers and Barry's room. She handed him an envelope and showed him how to seal it and everything. "I think it's ready to be mailed."

"Thanks, Aunt Iris!" Wally gave her a bright grin.

Iris chuckled, "It was no problem."

She smiled warmly as she watched Wally dashed out, looking for his uncle.

"UNCLE BARRY! UNCLE BARRY! UNCL-"

Barry glanced up to see Wally had burst through the door and was now rushing towards him. "Woah, there!"

He bent down and held his arms out open. Wally jumped in his arms and was lifted up in the air, Wally screeching in laughter.

"What's up, Walls?" Barry chuckled.

A letter was thrust into his face, blocking him from seeing anything. "Woah!"

Wally giggled, "Oops, sorry."

Barry rustled Wally's hair. "It's okay. Now, what's this?"

"My letter to Robin!"

Barry blinked at him in confusion. "Your what to who?" He let Wally down and took the envelope that was handed to him. In a handwriting he recognized as Wally's, it states 'To Robin'.

A soft laugh came from the open doorway. Both of them looked up to see Iris.

"The letter that you promised you would bring to Robin." She said chuckling. Barry grinned at her and picked Wally up again, walking the little steps toward her. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ewww!" Wally squealed and struggled out of Barry's hold on him.

"You won't be saying that when you're older, kiddo." Barry laughed as he let go of Wally.

"But girls are disgusting and they have cooties!" At that, Iris raised an eyebrow at her nephew. "Which totally doesn't include you, aunt Iris!" The reporter laughed and ruffled her nephew's hair.

"You're going to give it to Robin, right?" Wally questioned his uncle.

"Of course, kiddo. You can count on me." Barry raised two fingers to his forehand to symbolize a salute.

"Okay!" Wally giggled and ran away. Iris raised an eyebrow at Barry once her nephew was gone. Barry quirked a smile and in a blur of wind and flying papers, he was gone and back with his Flash suit on before she could even blink.

Iris sighed, "Be back before dinner?" In a blur, she felt a faint kiss to the corner of her lips and a soft whisper of confrontation, he was off.

Asdfkflglzmxmakalmzksl

Bruce was settled comfortably behind the large computer screen in the Batcave with Dick in the background training.

"Heya Bats!" A voice entered the room, interrupting their peaceful silence.

"Barry." The billionaire acknowledged, showing no signs that he was surprised the Flash was there.

"Barry!" An excited voice examined, as they flipped over the pole and twisted midair to land safely on the ground. Before his feet could even touch the ground, he was off and flying towards the speedster's chest for a hug.

Barry laughed, "Heya kiddo."

The nine-year-old boy grinned up at him, ocean blue eyes glittering with excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing messenger, apparently." The speedster chuckled as he took out the letter from his hidden pocket.

Dick eyed the letter that was handed to him suspiciously. "Who's that from?"

"My nephew. It's safe. Trust me, I delivered it." At the last part, he glanced at Bruce who had turned around in his chair to look at the two of them. Dick grinned at him, then looked at Bruce. At the billionaire's nod, he excitedly ripped the letter from Barry's hand.

Carefully, the young boy opened the letter carefully. "Dear Robin," the protege read out loud, then quieted.

Barry looked alarmed when he suddenly became quiet. "What did he write? I have no idea what he wrote but I'm assuming Iris did and if she read there can't be anything bad about you or-"

"No," Dick quickly interrupted Barry. "He didn't write anything bad. I'm just..." He trailed off. "I think I'll bring this up to my room."

"Dick.." Bruce called out.

As if reading his mind, Dick responded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful with it and keep it hidden. Don't worry."

"Guess my job is done.." Barry said awkwardly in the silent cave. "I guess I should go before Iris has my head for being late."

Bruce turned away from him and faced the computer once again.

"Bye Bruce." The Flash called out before speeding away.


	2. The Letter

"Hey, babe..?" Wally called out. "What's this?"

Dick poked his head into the room and looked at the item in the speedster's hand. It was a simple white envelope that looked years old and was worn out around the edges. In the middle, it scrawled, "To Robin" in an oddly familiar handwriting.

Blinking in surprise, Dick entered the room and took the letter from Wally's hand.

"It's been years since I touched this," Dick muttered. "Where'd you find it?"

"Inside your desk," Wally said, eyeing the letter suspiciously. "Why is it even in your room and not in the Batcave? Wouldn't Bats have a fit?"

"It was years ago. Besides, I'm sure Bruce already thinks I disposed of it. But then again... Maybe he does know I still have it."

Wally scrunched up his eyebrow. "Wait who's it even from? How'd you get _fan mail_ delivered to you?"

Dick smiled secretly. "Oh.. Just a boy from Central City."

The speedster looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "So you have an admirer from my city?"

"Guess so." Dick handed the envelope back to Wally and jumped on the bed to sit next to him. "Open it. I think you'll be surprised."

Wally got ready to take out the letter from the envelope but then he paused in thought. "The handwriting looks awfully familiar, though. "Do I know this kid?"

"More than you know," Dick said, hiding a smile.

Wally arched an eyebrow. He took the letter out and quickly opened it.

" _Dear Robin_ ," He read out loud. " _Hi, my name is Wally West_ -" He paused. He turned his head in surprise to look at Dick, who quirked a smile.

"Guess my admirer is one Mr. Wally West." He joked, then gestured for Wally to continue reading.

" _I'm 11 and you're the best superhero ever (even though you're kinda young)!_ " Wally laughed at his younger self. "I'll have you know that I'm the best superhero ever."

Dick hit Wally on the shoulder jokingly. "That's not what 11 years old you said. He thought _Robin_ was the best superhero ever."

"He clearly had no taste." Wally joked, lightly bumping their shoulders together.

"I disagree," The acrobat said, shaking his head. "I think 11 years old you had more taste than you now."

"Shut up, you." Wally laughed and got back to reading.

" _I hope I get to meet you one day, you're so cool! I wanna be like you._ " Without even glancing at Dick, he knew that he probably had a smug smile on his face. Flipping the bird at him, he continued on. " _Except not the part where you're with Batman cause he's kinda scary._ "

Wally nodded to that statement. "Still true, younger me."

Dick laughed. "It's not so bad. You get used to Bats."

 _"I wanna be with the Flash!_ " Wally continued reading. "Such a coincidence."

"Shh, continue reading," Dick said.

"Hey," Wally crossed his arms playfully. "You're the only one interrupting me."

" _Have you met him?_ " Wally laughed, completely forgetting about the no interruption rule. "I probably knew him better than you did."

Dick grinned. "I remember Barry being the one to deliver the letter."

" _He's super duper cool! He can run super fast and he's also a superhero._ " Wally smiled at his younger self but couldn't help but remark, "I'm way cooler than the Flash!" He quickly finished reading the letter and handed it back to Dick.

"I'm very lucky," Wally said thoughtfully while his boyfriend carefully put away the letter.

Dick turned around and looked at him curiously. His eyebrow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Wally grinned at him and looked at him, emerald eyes softening. "I bet my younger self would be over the moon to be dating his favorite superhero."

Dick's eyes softened and hit his shoulder against Wally's shoulder softly. "Oh stop it, you. I'm very lucky as well. Your letter was super nice and nine-year-old me was very happy to get it." He leaned into Wally's embrace and couldn't help but smile at the life he has.


End file.
